Noctámbulo
by Arelate
Summary: Sasuke tiene problemas para dormir. Es un alivio que Naruto tenga la solución perfecta para ello. Narusasu, lime. One-shot.


**NOCTÁMBULO**

Sasuke simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche. Yacía de costado sobre su futón, dándole la espalda a su rubio compañero de cuarto. La luz de la luna llena manaba como una fuente desde la ventana, donde se escapaba por pequeña rendija que se entreabría entre las persianas de la vacía habitación. Escuchaba distraídamente la pesada respiración de Naruto, desde el futón contiguo, y sus sonoros revolcones sobre la cama.

Él estaba quieto, atento al imperceptible movimiento del satélite terrestre, redondo como una naranja y tan blanco como la cal. Para Sasuke, la luna siempre había sido hermosa y mágica, y siempre le había llamado la atención aquel lado escondido que nunca se podía ver. Le atraía, como las sirenas atraían a los navegantes con sus cantos, como las luces brillantes atraían a los incautos insectos. Siempre lo había hecho, y el día en que toda su familia había sido exterminada también lo hizo. Esa acontecida noche había estado iluminada por una fulgente luna llena. La última cosa que el pequeño Uchiha vio aquella vez, antes de caer inconciente, fue a la magna y espléndida luna llena en todo su fulgor.

Las roídas sábanas le llegaban hasta la cintura, y su camiseta se había levantado ligeramente, enseñando una fina y clara línea de la tersa piel que recubría su abdomen. Sentía frío, y los escasos pelos que adornaban su tez se erizaban protestantes, sin que se diera cuenta. Poco le importaban los factores climáticos de su cuerpo, así que siguió con su apreciación de manera estoica, e imperturbable.

Los sonidos nocturnos llegaban a sus oídos sin que pudiera evitarlo; el ulular de los búhos, el croar de las ranas, el gluglú del lago y los gruñidos de Naruto. Todos los ruidos se combinaban en una hermosa sinfonía, y el sueño empezaba a velar su juicio. Sus párpados le pesaban, e inmune al escándalo, cerró sus ojos.

– Mmm…

Un sonoro gemido proveniente del futón contiguo le obligó a despegar sus párpados de par en par. Juró que no habían pasado ni un par de minutos desde que había cerrado sus ojos.

– Mmm… ah…

Se espabiló por completo, restregando sus ojos. – ¿Dobe?

– Ah… – Un leve pero sonoro gimoteo fue su única respuesta.

Más y más gemidos. Poco convencido, Sasuke decidió darse la vuelta. – Naruto. – Observó cómo el hiperactivo rubio se sacudía dentro del capullo de sábanas en el que se había encerrado. Se revolvía sin cesar, de un lado hacia otro, y los gemidos empezaban a convertirse en jadeos.

– ¡Naruto! – Siseó el moreno, en voz baja para no despertar a los demás ocupantes de la posada, en las otras habitaciones. Alargó su brazo para despertar al rubio…

– ¡Ah! ¡AH…!

… pero un potente jadeo le detuvo en seco, y fue ahí cuando la comprensión esclareció su juicio.

Naruto estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

– Mmm… ahhh. ¡Ah!

Retrajo su brazo bruscamente, y sin saber qué hacer, se envolvió en sus propias sábanas, tratando de amortiguar los ruidosos bramidos de su compañero con las almohadas.

– Oh…

Era imposible. Oía sin otra elección la forma en la que Naruto se revolcaba en el futón, contorsionándose de placer. Despertarlo no era una opción, teniendo en cuenta la cadena de sucesos embarazosos que vendrían a continuación después de dicha acción. Apretó las sábanas, hincándole con fiereza las uñas y los dientes, haciendo caso omiso al estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, concentrándose en _aquella_ parte de su anatomía a la que nunca le prestaba la debida atención. A diferencia de Naruto, quien parecía todo un experto en la materia.

– Oh, mmm…

_¡Acaba de una maldita vez!_, pensaba Sasuke, desde su escondite. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados y contrajo con brutalidad los dedos de sus pies, tratando de ejercer control sobre su cuerpo y mandar a volar aquellas nuevas e incómodas sensaciones que escuchar al rubio le producían. Uchiha Sasuke _no_ se masturbaba. Sin discusión.

– ¡Ah! ¡AH! Oh… ay, mierda.

Entreabrió los ojos, pero aun así seguía dándole la espalda al otro individuo. Oyó el revolver de las sábanas una vez más.

– No puede ser… soy lo peor. – Habló el Uzumaki, con voz lánguida y ronca, probablemente por el desgaste vocal del que había padecido. – Justo hoy.

Sasuke apreció el silencio, obviando la acelerada respiración de su acompañante. Lamentablemente, no duró mucho, y procuró no saltar de sorpresa al escuchar el desgarrador sonido de un cierre bajándose. _Oh, no._

– Mmm… maldita sea, ah… – Gimió el rubio, acompasado por un golpeteo seco y consecuente. Sasuke no podía ver nada.

El moreno se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Empezó a sentirse acalorado, con mucho calor. Sintió como la humedad se acumulaba adentro de las sábanas, y sus pantalones comenzaban a ajustarse más de la cuenta. Se revolvió disimuladamente, como sonámbulo. Estaba perdiendo el juicio, y lo sabía, tenía que controlarse. No podía ceder ante un patético deseo carnal, no se tocaría a sí mismo de esa forma tan deshonrosa.

– ¡Oh! Vamos… ¡rápido! Ugh… – Continuó Naruto, mientras que el traqueteo se aceleraba. Su voz también se volvía más desesperada, adquiriendo un tono grave y tosco que le ponía los pelos de punta al Uchiha. – ¡Oh! ¡OH…!

Y como si hubiera pasado un ángel, todo se sumió en un silencio absoluto por un mísero segundo.

Sasuke escuchó otro golpe seco, como si un peso hubiera caído sobre el futón. Oyó cómo Naruto resoplaba, abatido y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. No se había fijado en que su propio ritmo respiratorio había aumentado, y ahora trataba de calmarlo, mientras tragaba con dificultad. Estaba empapado de sudor, y podía sentir esa parte de sí, palpitante y rogando por algo de atención. Trató de pensar en la misión que deberían ejecutar mañana para volver a tierra y alejar aquellas sensaciones que le invadían sin pudor alguno. Todo era culpa de Naruto, _estúpido Naruto._

De repente, y sin que pudiera preverlo, un cojín se hizo paso hasta aterrizar pesadamente sobre su cabeza, por encima de las sábanas. – _Teme._ Sé que estás despierto.

Sasuke maldijo a todas las creaciones habidas y por haber por debajo de su aliento. ¿Desde cuando el dobe sabía diferenciar entre una persona dormida y otra que fingía estarlo?

– ¿Y? – Fue su ecuánime respuesta, sin moverse de su lugar ni un milímetro.

Escuchó como por enésima vez en esa noche el revolver de las sábanas del futón de Naruto. – ¡Y que no quiero que le digas a Sakura-chan algo de esto!

– Dobe. – Aunque supiera diferenciar entre una persona dormida y otra que fingía estarlo, seguía siendo un inmenso idiota. Sasuke luchó con su respiración para vociferar algo más que un bisílabo. – ¿Y para que querría yo decirle a Sakura algo de tus sucias mañas? Sólo duérmete.

_Sí, duérmete y déjame resolver mi problema solo._

– ¡No es nada sucio, y no son mañas! – Replicó el Uzumaki. – Y déjame verte la cara, teme. ¿O tienes miedo de _ensuciarte_?

Luchando con su compostura, el Uchiha se dio media vuelta, ignorando completamente _aquella_ parte, y asomando la cabeza por el nido de sábanas en el que se encontraba envuelto. Estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir la silueta del rubio sentado sobre su lecho y el sobrenatural color azul de sus ojos.

– Pareces una oruga. – Comentó Naruto, bastante serio.

Sasuke le ignoró, y se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

– No te creo… – Irrumpió el rubio.

El moreno suspiró, ¿por qué demonios no se dormía de una buena vez? – Qué no me crees, _dobe_.

– Que no vas a usar eso para chantajearme después. – Explicó con un gruñido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. – No voy a chantajearte con eso. Y duérmete, ¿quieres?

– ¡Que no te creo! – Rechistó infantilmente el Uzumaki. – Y qué mandón estás últimamente… ¡No me dormiré hasta que tú no lo hagas!

Oh, perfecto. – Yo _estaba_ dormido, usuratonkachi. Hasta que tú me despertaste con tu pequeño espectáculo. – En realidad, pelear con Naruto era bastante útil. La prominencia que se elevaba dentro de sus pantalones empezaba a perder altitud.

– Bueno, _lo siento_ señor compostura. ¡No todos los adolescentes en desarrollo somos unos frígidos insensibles como tú! Lo saludable para un hombre es tener de dos a cuatro erecciones en una noche. – Explicó el Uzumaki, dándose ciertos aires de sabiduría.

Cómo podía él hablar de tales cosas tan a la ligera, estaba más allá de la comprensión del moreno. – ¡Deja eso, y duérmete de una vez! Eres un imbécil…

– ¡Ey! ¿A quién le llamas imbécil? Y no que necesites una razón, pero ¿se puede saber por qué estás _más _gruñón de lo normal? – Inquirió el rubio, inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor al Uchiha.

Definitivamente, el universo tenía algo contra Sasuke y sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas. – Nada que te importe. _Dobe_. ¡Y déjame en paz de una maldita vez!

– ¡Teme! – Naruto decidió que era el momento propicio para atacar, así que se abalanzó sobre la abultada y deformada silueta del malhumorado Uchiha.

Sasuke, al sentir la pesada humanidad del rubio sobre sí, empezó a dar tumbos para removerlo de su futón, asiéndose aun más fuerte de las sábanas para no revelar lo que se encontraba escondido debajo de éstas.

Ambos jóvenes se sumieron en una incoherente lucha nocturna; Sasuke intentaba tirar a Naruto y ocultarse entre las sábanas y Naruto trataba con toda su convicción arrancarle las sábanas a Sasuke y molerlo a golpes. No cabe destacar que el resultado de la pelea no fue ninguno de los anteriores.

– ¡Qué escondes… maldición! – Refunfuñó Uzumaki, al recibir una bocanada de plumas por parte del Uchiha.

Sasuke pataleó como un burro para tratar de quitarse el peso de Naruto que le oprimía los pulmones. – ¡Quítate, usuratonkachi!

Finalmente, el moreno propinó un certero puntapié en el estómago del rubio, el cual reprimió un quejido. Parecía que las apuestas estaban hechas, pero sorprendentemente, Naruto se recuperó del golpe en una brevedad alarmante y se avecinó sobre el moreno, despojándole ferozmente de las sábanas y apresándolo completamente bajo su peso, tomándole de las muñecas y apretando fijamente sus caderas con sus piernas. Sasuke decidió fugazmente que la venganza no era tan importante después de todo y que podía caerse muerto en ese preciso instante.

– ¡Ajá…! – Exclamó Naruto, en señal de victoria, aun sin tener en cuenta la gravedad de la situación. – Ey, qué es… _oh_.

Oh.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron.

El moreno tenía _miedo_. Se sintió sucio, obsceno… deshonroso. Por un breve instante fue incapaz de dejar los ojos azules del rubio, pero un segundo más y lo mataría, así que, sintiéndose totalmente indefenso, desvió la mirada. Todo su cuerpo se congeló, pero _aquella_ parte seguía erguida y desafiante, totalmente irreverente. Era simplemente ridículo.

Naruto le miró a los ojos, y lo que encontró allí le provocó una sacudida que se paseó por todo su cuerpo. No podía articular palabra, estaba asombrado. Uchiha Sasuke, genio, vengador, el mejor ninja de toda su generación, y aun más importante, su amigo. Estaba sencillamente asombrado. Sabía que su boca se abría y cerraba tratando de escupir algo, pero ningún pensamiento coherente se generaba en su mente; sólo retazos. _Es él, éste es él_. Estaba perfectamente consciente del esbelto cuerpo de su archirival bajo el suyo, y aun más de _aquella_ cosilla que hacía presión contra su vientre. No podía creerlo.

Sasuke sentía mechones de su pelo acariciar sus mejillas, y trató de enfocar su mirada en la rendija de las persianas que había quedado olvidada. Ya no se veía la luna.

– Quítate. – Ordenó el Uchiha, sin voz. Hablándole más a las almohadas que al rubio sobre sí.

El Uzumaki se había quedado como embobado observando el perfil del moreno, desde su frente hasta su mentón, desde su perfilada nariz hasta su pálido cuello. Sus ojos, negros, oscurísimos. Cuando el Uchiha habló, pudo sentir cómo se construía el sonido desde su diafragma, acariciando sus cuerdas vocales, y cómo se contraían y dilataban sus pulmones. Era impresionante, mágico.

– Que te quites… – Dictaminó Sasuke, aun incapaz de mirarle.

_Quítate. Que te quites. Naruto… _a la tercera, el rubio finalmente captó el mensaje. Y, en contra de sus más profundos deseos, se levantó atropelladamente del moreno, quedando sentado a su lado sobre el futón, dándole el espacio personal apropiado.

Reacio a todo, el moreno se incorporó lentamente sobre las sábanas, cogiendo una almohada y colocándola sobre su erección, apretujándola levemente.

– Sasuke… – Susurró Naruto, rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca.

El aludido se limitó a estrujar aun más el almohadón. – Olvídalo. _Dobe_. Y haz el favor de _dormirte_ de una vez por todas. Lidiaré contigo por la mañana…

_Pero no ahora, no puedo._

Milagrosamente, el rubio obedeció sin decir palabra, y lentamente se fue acercando a su futón. Sasuke se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se recostó sobre las fundas, apegándose a la almohada y contando del cien al uno.

– Sasuke. – Habló Naruto, sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

El moreno gruñó por lo bajo. – ¿Qué quieres ahora? – _¿Acaso la experiencia no ha sido lo suficientemente humillante para los dos?_

– No… ¿no vas a hacer nada al respecto? – Comenzó Naruto. – Es decir, ¿no te duele? Sé que tú eres medio masoquista y tal, pero… no puedes dejarlo así no más, ¿verdad?

Ante eso, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron como platos, y si no hubiera sido él mismo parte de la situación, hubiera reído. – Claro que puedo.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó el rubio, incrédulo. – No jodas… ¿de verdad?

Sasuke ahogó un bramido por debajo de las sábanas; de verdad dolía. Era un dolor punzante y molesto, como si pellizcaran su piel con pequeñas y afiladas pinzas de metal.

– Muérete. – Demandó Sasuke, con voz grave.

Naruto se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación presentada, pero los amables comentarios del Uchiha no le ayudaban mucho. – ¡Teme! ¡Yo sólo trato de ayudar! ¡Créeme que una vez intenté dejarlo pasar, pero dolía muchísimo!

– Déjame… en paz.

Por una vez en su vida, Sasuke deseó ser libre. Escapar del yugo familiar que le ataba, las promesas que le enlazaban, y el honor que le oprimía. Quiso ser alguien como Naruto… alguien que tuviera alas y que pudiera salir volando cuando quisiera…

No, tan sólo era el dolor jugando con su mente. ¡Era verdaderamente insoportable!

– ¡Mhm...! – Ahogó un gemido con toda la compostura que le quedaba; _estúpido Naruto_. Todo esto era su culpa.

El rubio hacía como si quería arrancarse los dedos uno por uno, observando al inquieto Uchiha y tratando de ignorar los pequeños soniditos que se escapaban por debajo de las fundas. ¿De verdad había sido él quien había ocasionado eso? Todavía no se lo creía.

– ¡Sasuke, ya basta! – Saltó el jinchuuriki de la nada. – ¡Te estás torturando! ¡Si quieres me salgo del cuarto y te dejo solo, pero deja eso! ¡Es malo!

El aludido trató de soltar una risita suficiente, pero un grotesco jadeo decidió escaparse por sus labios en ese preciso instante, así que no tuvo más opción que taparse la boca la palma de su mano.

– No es saludable… – Continúo Naruto. De verdad odiaba ver a su amigo de esa forma.

De buenas a primeras, el Uzumaki se arrastró a gatas hasta el futón del moreno, y sin permiso alguno, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

Sasuke se volvió enseguida, y todo su cuerpo se encrespó como si fuera un erizo bajo la amenaza de un hambriento animal. – ¡Que me dejes en pa…ah! ¡Paz! No me toques. ¡_Dobe_!

Meneando sus hombros bruscamente, el moreno intentó alejar al intruso y esconderse más profundamente en las sábanas, pero Naruto se apegó a su espalda como una garrapata y le montó una pierna sobre la cintura. Sasuke trató de zafarse del renuente embrace, pero Naruto empezó a meter mano por donde no debía y se horripiló hasta los huesos, perdiendo la eficacia de sus movimientos.

– ¡Maldito dobe! – Bramó el moreno, tomando las manos del rubio para intentar apartarlas. – ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

Naruto sintió como el Uchiha le arañaba el antebrazo con sus uñas. – ¡Quédate quieto! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

– ¡Entonces quítate de encima y deja de meter mano…! ¡NARUTO!

El Uzumaki rodó por encima del moreno, el cual había empezado a lanzar patadas a diestra y siniestra, claramente nervioso. Naruto extendió su mano para subirle la franela del pijama que cargaba puesta, y el Uchiha empujó con todo lo que pudo el pecho de su atacante. El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para colearse por debajo de una de sus piernas, y abrazó al moreno por la espalda para evitar ser rebotado de la cama. El resultado final fue; Naruto entre las piernas de Sasuke y asiéndolo con ambos brazos en la base de su espalda, y Sasuke con las piernas abiertas de par en par y clavándole las uñas en las mejillas.

– ¡¿Qué _crees_ haces!? – Chilló Sasuke, esforzándose en despegar al terco Uzumaki de su cuerpo.

Naruto le ignoró como pudo, le abrazó aun más fuerte y empezó a tantear el terreno a través de la ropa del Uchiha. – ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!

– ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡UZUMAKI!

La fricción entre ambos cuerpos y el futón ocasionó que se arrimaran hasta salirse del mismo. Naruto se pegó completamente a Sasuke, usando eso como táctica para evitar ser golpeado. Hizo presión con su rodilla en un punto muy cercano a la entrepierna del moreno, y eso ayudó a que bajara la intensidad del intento homicida. Serpenteó con su mano por todo el vientre del Uchiha, hasta llegar a la banda elástica de sus pantalones y… _bingo_.

– ¡Ah!

_Susceptible_, concluyó Sasuke, tiempo después, era la palabra que mejor aplicaba a su situación. Al día siguiente, se pondría a pensar, y tomaría toda su fuerza de voluntad el no arrancarse el pelo hasta quedarse calvo, porque el simple hecho de hacerse la idea de que Naruto le pudo hacer cualquier cosa en ese instante de sumisión le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero en el ahora, simplemente no podía pensar. Sólo quedaba aquella cálida y robusta mano que se asía de su miembro con firmeza, estática.

No pudo evitar la oleada de sensaciones que le recorrieron de pies a cabeza, ni la forma en que su espalda se arqueó en busca de _más_.

– Na… ¡ngh! – Su respiración se detuvo. Quería estrangular a Naruto, pero sus manos estaban muy ocupadas aferrándose a su franela. Quería hablar, quería gritar, quería alejarse de allí y salir corriendo con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Quería _pensar_… quería _dejar de sentir_. Era demasiado. Cerró sus ojos.

– Sa… _Sasuke_. – Naruto estaba sudando, y temblaba. Su aliento venía en forma de pequeñas bocanadas de humo, y podía sentir una gota de sudor resbalarse por toda la extensión de su sien. Tenía la adrenalina disparada a mil, pero estaba quieto. Observante, ansioso… todo al mismo tiempo.

Él estaba arriba, y se sentía tan poderoso que era prácticamente ilícito. Nunca imaginó que sería capaz de ejercer tal poder sobre el Uchiha, y eso le sentaba bien. Pero también estaba consciente que eso para Sasuke era una tortura, ya que era su amigo, por sobre todas las cosas, y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento estaba mal. Y lo sabía. Era una completa intromisión a su intimidad, pero el rubio venía sospechando desde hacía un buen tiempo que el moreno nunca satisfacía sus necesidades más primitivas, siempre pensando que estaba por encima de todo y todos.

Palpó y examinó cuidadosamente con su mano aquella lonja cilíndrica de carne que no podía ver por culpa de los pantalones. Se sentía tan extraño y tan familiar a la vez; como si fuera él mismo, pero no lo era. Era muy diferente. Aunque eso era sólo una parte de la experiencia, ya que el verdadero espectáculo eran las reacciones del moreno que yacía bajo sí. Lo apretaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras los otros iban de su cuenta por toda la extensión de piel tan suave y virgen.

– Se siente… ¿bien? – Preguntó Naruto, corto de palabras.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No decía nada, sólo negaba sin cesar. ¿Esto se sentía bien? ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban placer? La definición de placer para Sasuke era un baño en las aguas termales después de una ardua misión, o dormir plácidamente estando extremadamente cansado, o comerse algo rico cuando su estómago estaba a punto de digerirse a sí mismo; cosas simples. _Era demasiado_, se repetía mentalmente. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensaciones. Sentía que empezaba a perderse en una especie de limbo, iba perdiendo poco a poco la noción de las cosas. El pudor, el orgullo… Naruto le transportaba a un mundo donde sólo existía él, su mano, y ese remolino de sensaciones que le nublaban el juicio. Era como una bomba de tiempo, cada vez más cercana a hacer explosión con cada caricia, cada roce. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo.

De manera autómata, sus piernas se adhirieron a cada lado del rubio, y sus caderas se alzaron con vida propia. Con la poca decencia que le quedaba, enganchó sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto y escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro como último refugio.

Naruto entendió lo que el lenguaje corporal del otro decía, así que contrajo todos sus dedos con decisión. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando el Uchiha se dispuso a acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ¿era eso normal? Él simplemente le estaba haciendo un favor, nada más. Pero, algo en su interior le decía que se había pasado de la raya hacía un buen tiempo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

– Mhm… – Sasuke se mordía el brazo derecho para amortiguar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir. Cómo odiaba eso… un sentimiento de abandono que trataba de apoderarse se sus sentidos, y estaba a punto de ceder, pero no lo hacía. Era por eso que no dejaba de aferrarse al cuello del rubio con todas sus fuerzas; porque no quería perderse. Quería regresar. – Na… ¡ah!

El Uzumaki se había quedado sin palabras. Hubiera dado todo por ver las expresiones del Uchiha, pero pensó que simplemente era lo justo. Se conformaría con escuchar aquellos gemidos ahogados sabiendo que no muchos en esa vida serían capaces de presenciar tales cosas.

– Sasuke… ya casi… _tú… _– ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente? Eso estaba yendo muy lejos…

El Uchiha escuchaba todo lo que Naruto le decía. Lejano, pero aun presente. El único pensamiento coherente que se manifestaba en su cabeza era _¿es éste él?_ ¿Era éste Naruto? – ¡Ah! – Estaba _tan_ cerca…

– ¡Sasuke! – Repitió Naruto. Si el moreno no lo soltaba ahora, seguramente explotaría.

El moreno apretó las piernas. Estaba a punto de reventarse. – ¡Agh…! … _Naruto._ – Se vino en un susurro.

Sus músculos se contrajeron. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no podía ver. No se escuchaba, no se sentía; como la nada después de una explosión arrazadora. Estaba muerto, lívido, inerte. Hecho mantequilla en los brazos del otro.

– Dios… – Exhaló el rubio. – ¿Era mucho pedir… que te lo hicieras tu mismo?

Peleando con su respiración, el aludido trató de rechistar, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar su voz disponible. Estaba temblando, y no sentía sus piernas. Le estaba costando trabajo volver a tierra.

– ¿Sasuke? – Naruto no quería soltarle, no todavía, pero al no obtener respuesta no tuvo más elección que separarse un poco. – Ey. – Al dejarle ir, el Uchiha estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el piso de madera, así que el Uzumaki le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y se lanzó sobre él para evitar que se golpeara. – ¿Teme? ¿Estás bien?

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. – _Dobe. _– Su voz salió como si no hubiera hablado en tres meses. Seguía temblando.

– Era sólo una paja, Sasuke… no tienes por qué ponerte así. – Comentó Naruto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. _¿De verdad estás bien?_, era lo que realmente quería decir, mientras se apoyaba de la fría madera con sus codos sobre el ido Uchiha.

El moreno sudaba frío, e inhalaba por la boca. – Yo… no lo pedí. – Quería darse un baño. No, corrección; quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. Quería que Naruto se quitara de encima, pero parecía que los dioses habían decidido privarlo de toda su fuerza. Era débil. – ¿Es… es así todo el tiempo? – Ahora se sentía como un verdadero ignorante, _estúpido Naruto_. Todo en el mundo era culpa suya.

El rubio le observó, perplejo. – ¿Qué? – No le daba crédito a sus oídos. – O sea, que ¿tú nunca te has hecho una paja?

– Me siento sucio… – Siseó el Uchiha. No sólo sucio, se daba asco a sí mismo. Tenía nauseas, le daban ganas de vomitar.

– Oh. – Naruto fue lo suficientemente benevolente como para alargar su brazo hasta tomar sus propias sábanas, y limpiar al Uchiha como si fuera un bebé. Por alguna extraña razón, era él el avergonzado.

– Deja eso. – Exigió el Uchiha, sin fuerzas. – No puedo creerlo. Eres un estúpido… _dobe_. – Era patético. Sus ojos le ardían.

– ¡Teme…! – Empezó el Uzumaki, pero sus más profundos miedos se hicieron realidad cuando vio los ojos de su rival brillar en acuosidad. Realmente se había pasado de la raya. Era un _estúpido_, Sasuke seguramente le odiaría para siempre. – Sasuke…

– Naruto… – No, el moreno no lloraría. Eso sí lo podía controlar. – Anda a dormir. – _Vete, déjame_.

¿Las cosas se podían poner peor? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡No podía permitir que Sasuke le odiara! ¡Era más que su mejor amigo, era su _hermano_! ¡Más que su hermano! Ya ni sabía lo que era Sasuke para él, pero simplemente no podía. – Sasuke, yo… – Agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro del Uchiha. No lo soltaría. – Creo que… me pasé. Un poco. No debí… yo… – Buscaba desesperadamente alguna frase que pudiera salvar su situación, pero no conseguía nada que le pudiera servir de ayuda. Era inútil. – Agh, ¡soy un estúpido! Lo siento…

Sasuke sintió el aliento del otro sobre su cuello, tibio y húmedo. Sus párpados le pesaban… – Usuratonkachi.

Sus párpados le pesaban, el sonido de la voz del rubio le adormecía, el cálido e invitante abrazo le arrullaba. ¿En qué se había convertido? Naruto tenía una influencia muy grande sobre él, y eso le inquietaba. Pero ahora su cuerpo empezaba a demandar el sueño privado que nunca había podido conciliar desde un principio, además, Naruto era simplemente un idiota.

– _Baka_. – Susurró, relajándose sin poder evitarlo.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, pero se preocupó al escuchar la suave y tenue respiración del moreno. – ¿Teme? ¿Estás dormido?

La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio.

– ¡Oye! – Siseó en voz baja. – No me dejes así… Sasuke. ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke gruñó para sí, sin abrir sus oscuros ojos negros. – Púdrete.

– _Teme_. – El rubio resopló en agonía. Bueno, ya se las arreglarían mañana temprano. Se ocupó de arrimarse él conjunto al dormitante Uchiha dentro del futón una vez más, acomodándose entre las desperdigadas sábanas. No recordaba la última vez en la que había compartido una cama con alguien; se sentía genial. O tal vez simplemente era el hecho de que eran él y Sasuke compartiendo la cama, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos. Ya habría tiempo de debatir su peculiar lazo con el moreno.

– Buenas noches, bastardo.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Sasuke al despertar fue; golpear a Naruto, ir a darse un largo y purificante baño, e ignorar las sublimes insinuaciones y la estúpida sonrisa que Kakashi-sensei se ocupó de dirigirles a él y a Naruto durante todo el resto de la semana.

Dios, cómo odiaba su vida. _Era maravillosa_.

* * *

**N/A;**

**Dios mío, Señor Santo Jesucrtiso. ¿Por qué he tardado tanto en terminar esta piece of SH!T? Bueno, whatever... ya está hecha. YUPIII. Ah, y sean felices ustedes también... :) ¡Fiesta!  
**


End file.
